


Miss Hooper

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sebastian, Dom Molly, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Panromantic Homosexual Jim, Pegging, Polyamory, Sub Sebastian, This Is NOT a Threesome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr</p>
<p>"'Sebastian calling Molly “Miss Hooper” (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Jim telling Sebastian to keep her company while he’s away (▰˘◡˘▰) Molly pegging Sebastian and calling him a pathertic cock whore ಥ⌣ಥ' WRITE THAT"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Hooper

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Thunar for the post that inspired the prompt.

“Miss Hooper, how lovely to see you again.” Sebastian greeted, and Molly giggled in return. Sebastian thought he was being suave. He thought Molly was being coy.

The arrangement was more simple that it seemed, really. Jim was dating Molly, and he was fucking Sebastian. Molly was happy with it, Sebastian was  _very_  happy with it. It was a relatively new thing, and Sebastian was fairly certain that the plan was for Molly to move in with them before long. As it turned out, Molly was more accepting than anticipated of the whole ‘murdering’ thing...

“Now,” Jim said to both of them, “As you know, I have business in Cardiff, so I’ll be gone for a long weekend. Sebastian, I would like you to keep Molly company while I’m away.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Sebastian said, looking to Molly. She did that cute little giggle again, and Sebastian could certainly see why Jim kept her around. Apart from having a convenient link to Sherlock Holmes, of course.

“Good.” Jim nodded. “Molly, make yourself at home. We have a spare room all set up for you.”

“Thank you.” Molly said with a smile, and kissed Jim on the cheek. “See you on Monday.”

“See you on Monday.” Jim agreed. He went over to Sebastian next, and kissed him a bit more passionately on the lips. “You too, tiger.”

“See you.” Sebastian grins in return.

Before too long, Jim left, and although the two get on with each other, Sebastian and Molly spent the evening to themselves. Molly and Jim had eaten dinner out together, and Sebastian had happily had a takeout earlier while they were gone. He spent evening watching a couple films, reading a book, and cleaning one of his rifles. In fact, he didn’t even see Molly until around half past ten at night. 

“Sebastian?” Came her voice from outside the room, and Sebastian put down his novel to go and find her. As suspected, she was in the spare room, and she smiled sweetly at him when he entered.

“Sebastian, would you mind unzipping me?” She asked. “It’s a new dress, and I can’t quite reach...”

“Of course, Miss Hooper.” Sebastian said, smiling at her. He went over, and she turned her back on him, pulling her hair out the way to reveal her zipper. He pulled it down, and she didn’t even wait for Sebastian to leave before slipping it off and stepping out of it. 

Sebastian... caught himself a little mesmerised. Molly was wearing what looked like some very expensive lingerie, black and lacy. She wore a garter belt and stockings too, the whole deal.

“...Like what you see, Sebastian?” Molly asked, and Sebastian snapped himself out of it with red cheeks, looking up to Molly’s face instead. The coyness was gone, replaced by a look in her eye that was... well. He’d expect that sort of look from Jim before he fucked Sebastian into the mattress.

“...That’s some very nice underwear to wear, considering you know that Jim isn’t sexually attracted to women.”  Sebastian said after a moment.

“Maybe they’re not  _for_  Jim...” Molly mused, and it took Sebastian a second, just to make sure he wasn’t getting it wrong.

“Oh...” He said. “Do you... think Jim would be okay with that...?”

Molly laughed. Not her usual coy giggle, but a laugh that made something warm settle in his abdomen.

“Interesting priorities, Sebastian.” She said, then slowly walked over to him, and rested a hand on his shoulder. She leaned in, lips practically brushing his ear when she whispered.

“...Who do you think bought them for me?”

Sebastian swallowed, hearing his pulse in his ears and feeling the warmth of the flush of his cheeks. He processed what it all meant... Molly wanted to have sex with him... Apparently, Jim also wanted Molly to have sex with him. And damn, Sebastian wanted to have sex with Molly right there and then...

“What do you say, Seb?” She asked, and he still felt her lips on the shell of his ear, felt the curve of her breasts against his chest.

“Okay...” He breathed, hardly able to believe that he wasn’t dreaming... Until a hand fisted in his hair and  _tugged_ , and gasped, eyes falling closed for a second. Suddenly, he was rather distracted.

“Jim told me what you like...” Molly purred, dark amusement in her tone, just like Jim’s. “And I expect you to refer to me as ‘Miss Hooper’ throughout... I always rather liked it when you called me that.”

“...Yes, Miss Hooper.” Sebastian breathed in agreement, getting more and more turned on my the second. And they’d hardly started. 

The hand in his hair disappeared, but then two hands were pulling his t shirt up over his head, and then running down his bare chest. 

“You really are a gorgeous man...” Molly mused, fingers finding the button of Sebastian’s jeans, undoing them with ease. “I can see why Jim keeps you around...”

Sebastian felt a bit like a deer in car headlights, not sure what to do with himself. Though Molly - now pulling those jeans down - seemed to be happy enough with him not doing anything, for now. 

She slid a hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his length, Sebastian’s lips parting as Molly began to stroke, slow and languorous.

“You’re fun to play with...” Molly continued, seeming to rather enjoy the fact that Sebastian was happily letting her do what she wanted. But that hand was gone all too soon, having just given him enough to get him desperate for more...

“Take your boxers off.” Molly ordered, and Sebastian did so without question, watching her. She went to a draw, and he assumed she’d be getting a condom, but what she pulled out... well. It was a strap-on.

“Look at you.” Molly laughed, grinning. “You like the look of that, don’t you? Jim told me you were a cock-hungry slut...”

Before perhaps five minutes ago, Sebastian would never have expected those words to come from Molly in any context, but... he’d been wrong about a lot in the past five minutes. Either way, Jim must’ve really told her what he liked, because damn did those words turn him on.

“Get on all fours, will you Seb? On the bed.” Molly said, and a bottle of lube followed the strap-on out of the drawer.

“Yes, Miss Hooper.” Sebastian said, breathily, the first thing he’d said in a while, and he followed that order. He fell totally exposed, as used to this as he was when he was with Jim. But this was different... this was innocent little Molly, even if she... wasn’t so innocent anymore.

A hand ran over his bare arse and down to his thighs, then roughly pushed them further apart. Anticipation curled in Sebastian’s stomach, growing even more when he looked over his shoulder and saw Molly finish fixing that strap-on in place. It was odd, seeing that jut out from her hips in contrast to the curve of her hips and breast... it wasn’t a sight he was used to, but it was definitely one he loved...

“Eyes forward, soldier.” Molly teased, and Sebastian complied, looking down at the pillow.

“Yes, Miss Hooper.” He added.

There was a pop of the lube cap, then some obscenely slick noises as it was spread over her fingers. And before Sebastian knew it, there was a digit at his entrance, circling once, twice, and then slowly pushing in.

A moan was dragged from Sebastian, and he arched his back, pressing back as that finger pressed in.

“Look how eager you are... filthy cockslut...” Molly said, sliding her finger in and out, running over Sebastian’s inner walls, ever so slightly brushing his prostate. But as soon as she hit that blissful spot inside him, the finger was gone entirely, before Sebastian had the chance to so much as gasp or curl his toes.

Then that pressure was back, this time in the form of two slick fingers pushing their way inside of him, and he moaned again, dropping his head towards the sheets. Suddenly, there was a slap, and Sebastian heard the noise before he felt the sharp hot sting over his backside.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?” Molly asked, as Sebastian groaned at the pain.

“Th-... Thank you, Miss Hooper.” He stuttered, cheeks pink, both his face and his arse. 

“That’s better.” She praised, scissoring those two fingers inside of him, stretching him out. “It’s only good and proper, considering how much you love this, you cock whore...”

“...Please...” Sebastian groaned, not sure how long he could take this. Not with the slow and meticulous way she was preparing him, or the names she was calling him... And especially not when another slap landed on his arse.

“Pathetic.” She said, and pressed in a third finger. “Pathetic cock whore Moran. Begging for his lover’s girlfriend to fuck him.”

“...Thank you... Miss Hooper.” Sebastian said, mostly for the slap, but the humiliation of what she was saying was making him more desperate too... He really was a pathetic cock whore...

Then the fingers were gone altogether, and Sebastian whined at the loss, but he knew what was coming next... There was another pop of the lube cap, more slick sounds... and then the blunt pressure of the dildo pressing against his entrance, and then  _in_. 

Sebastian moaned  _loud_  this time, almost a relief to have something more substantial inside him. His first thought was that it was thicker than Jim, stretched him more, made him feel so  _full_... And as Molly pushed in deeper and deeper, he realised it was longer too, touching him in places Jim had never reached... Granted, it didn’t have the same feel as a cock, but he wasn’t  _complaining_. By the time he felt Molly’s pelvis reach his slightly sore rear, he thought he might’ve died and gone to heaven...

“Look at you...” Molly mused, and then that hand had fisted tight in his hair again, adding to that already overwhelming feeling. “What do you say?”

“Tha- ank you... Miss Hooper...” Sebastian breathed, almost dizzy with pleasure. 

He felt the shift inside him, that dildo slowly sliding almost all the way out, before slamming back in, hard, with a thrust of Molly’s hips. He cried out a curse, jolted forwards by the thrust, feeling his nerve ending sing. A hand found his hip, and then pushed down hard, Sebastian ending up flat and face-down in the sheets, Molly having all the power over him... a hand tight in his hair, and a strap-on dildo deep in his arse...

“You love this, don’t you...?” She purred, rolling her hips to push herself deeper. “Pathetic. Cock. Whore. Moran.”

Each of those words was punctuated by a hard thrust in, and a harsh tug of his hair up, making him moan so loud it was beginning to hurt his throat. But Molly had found her rhythm now, fucking him into the mattress hard and deep and rough and everything he  _loved_. 

She slapped him hard on his arse once again, still ploughing into him.

“ _ThankyouMissHooper!”_  He blurted, so fucking lost in the pleasure, but remembering that like a pavlovian reaction. It kept going and going, building and building, until Sebastian was gripping the sheets and crying out with each thrust.

And then, with one hard rut that hit his prostate dead on, he tipped over the edge, groaning a curse as he spilled all over the sheets.

Molly slowed to a stop, Sebastian panting and even whimpering slightly at the overstimulation after his climax. Eventually she pulled out, leaving Sebastian dizzy and exhausted on the sheets.

“What do you say, cock whore?”

“...Thank you... Miss Hooper...”


End file.
